This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Switched mode power supplies are commonly used for power management in distributed power systems. The power supplies each may include multiple power stages having a resonant power stage operated at a fixed resonant frequency with unity gain. For example, a two stage power supply may include a AC-DC power factor correction (PFC) power stage and a resonant power stage coupled to the output of the AC-DC PFC power stage for output voltage regulation, and a three stage power supply may include a AC-DC PFC power stage, a resonant power stage and a DC-DC power stage coupled between the AC-DC PFC power stage and the resonant power stage for output voltage regulation.